Mamoru Hijikata
Mamoru Hijikata is the main protagonist in Until Death Do Us Part, having been sought out by Haruka Touyama to protect her. Mamoru's sole desire in life is to perfect his skills and become the best. To help him do this, he joins the viglante para-military group, Elements Network, to defeats criminals. He is eventually confronted by Haruka Toyama, a precog who begs him to save her. Mamoru rescues her only to find out that he must protect her from a multitude of enemies who wish to use her abilities for their own greed. Appearance Mamoru is a tall young (late-20s, early-30s) man with short, shaggy black hair who always wears black sunglasses and carries a walking stick. He is actually blind and he has special sunglasses that map out his surroundings for him. The end of his walking stick also has a similar device that the sunglasses have. Personality Mamoru is shown to be very aloof and callous, but not completely without feeling. He's not one to openly show weakness or sympathy but he has a strong sense of justice and morality. He claims that the only reason he saved Haruka was because she'd bring him a constant stream of enemies to fight. He is also reckless and daring and takes joy from fighting strong opponents. With certain enemies, he is shown to be quite the sadist as Detective Teppei Genda surmised. Much to the chagrin of Dai Ibuki, Mamoru is shown to have quite the sweet tooth. Story History Mamoru was once the top Kendo champion in Japan. He was hailed by many of his peers and instructors as being a prodigy. Supposedly during a training session, Mamoru killed his sensei and was arrested for manslaughter. Sometime after this, Mamoru was recruited by Tatsumi Daiba and "hired" to work for the Elements Network. After his initial training, he went onto a mission in Chechnya in order to gain real battle experience on battlefield. It is here that he crossed paths with the legendary hitman, Jesus, and was engaged in the battle that costs him his eyes. Abilities Mamoru is trained in many forms of sword arts. In addition to his mastery of kenjutsu, he has also received training with firearms and military tactics. His main weapon is a katana concealed within his walking stick. A special monomolecular film on the blade allows Mamoru to cut through anything. This fact, coupled with his honed reflexes, allows him to deflect point blank gunfire with ease. He has on multiple occasions been able to dodge long range sniper fire by sensing the "killing intent" of the shooter. Relationships Haruka Touyama A girl with precognizant abilities which allowed her to see the future in which she marries Mamoru. Though he often professes ulterior motives for protecting her, such as using her to draw in enemies to fight, he frequently goes out of his way to assist her emotionally. This is demonstrated by the witholding of the information of her parents' deaths and even teaching her martial art techniques to control fear and increase concentration. His emotional protection of Haruka has led him to openly treat Haruka as a child, much to her dissatisfaction given her interest in him as her future husband. Currently this attitude seems to be changing due to his (potential) acknowledgement of Haruka's allusion to her prophecy of their marriage. She is also the only person capable of curbing Mamoru's bloodlust with only her words. Mamoru is currently on a mission to kill the enemies so he and haruka can go their seperate ways Igawa Ryōtarō Mamoru's partner until Mamoru went off to train with Haruka in the countryside, with Inaba. Igawa is frequently relied upon to provide technical assistance, and Mamoru acknowledges his skills by asking for his help and entrusting vital preparations to him. The two don't interact much personally due to Mamoru's single-minded drive to improve his swordsmanship, though Mamoru is aware of Igawa's personal history. Despite the seeming absence of friendship, Igawa considered helping Mamoru without the consent of the Elements network. Inaba One of Mamoru's teachers in the art of the sword. Though Mamoru was not an official student of Inaba's sword methodology Inaba was inspired by Mamoru's sheer talent and determination. This insipration led Inaba to share the secrets of his martial arts school with Mamoru, including Mamoru's commonly utilized tecnique for cutting apart bullets. Gallery 05_133.jpg Quotes * "This is a raid, boys." Category:Good Guys Category:Elements Network Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Male